would YOU be my valentine?
by nando x3
Summary: era sempre assim; eles brigavam, se xingavam e acabavam terminando, só pra voltar pouco depois. Será que nem no dia dos namorados a coisa iria mudar?


**nome da fic: **would YOU be my valentine?

**resumo:** era sempre assim; eles brigavam, terminavam e acabavam terminando. Será que nem no dia dos namorados a coisa iria mudar?

**número de personagens: **três, hm.

**se passa em: **pós-Epílogo.

**shipper(s): **leia e veja :B

**números dos sub-tema: **005 ; 020.

**número de palavras:** 669 (sugestivo, é)

**ratting: **G.

**gênero: **general/angst

**avisos:** _

para o challenge do Terra de Ninguém 3 (http: // tdn. Ipbfree. com/index .php ?showtopic= 99 – sem os espaços)

----

Eu podia ouvir os gritos deles de onde eu estava sentada. Nenhum dos dois jamais foi exatamente _discreto _e quando resolvem brigar...a maioria das pessoas do jardim deveria estar assistindo o espetáculo de camarote, eu sabia. Tentei me manter ausente da coisa toda, mas sempre que meu nome era gritado entre um fôlego e outro, sentia minhas bochechas corarem e dúzias de olhos se voltarem contra mim.

É claro, eu sempre acabo como a vadia do mal da história, mesmo quando não tenho nada a ver com o assunto.

A pior parte é que eu já sei como isso tudo vai acabar - só fui pega de surpresa pela data. É Dia dos Namorados, eles não iriam dar uma folga? O professor Longbottom tinha espalhado todo o tipo de decoração festiva por Hogwarts, mas aqueles dois simplesmente vinham ignorando o clima de casais fofinhos se pegando pelos corredores desde que haviam acordado. No fundo eles só precisavam de uma desculpa; e tinham arranjado uma.

Não demorou muito para que ele viesse até mim. É sempre o mesmo esquema - eles brigam, gritam, brigam mais um pouco, e então ele vai até onde eu estou, chora um pouco no meu ombro e eu prometo que tudo vai ficar bem. Eles se reconciliam algum tempo depois, mas só o fato de ter vindo chorar no meu ombro já abre espaço para uma nova futura confusão. De todas as pessoas do mundo, eu não esperava que _aquele lá_ fosse ser inseguro.

Por que eu sou _prima_, pelo amor de Merlin. Eu cresci ao lado daquele garoto que logo veio se sentar ao meu lado, encostando a cabeça no meu ombro e blasfemando contra o namorado, enquanto atira pedras na água e tenta esconder as lágrimas de mim. Ele está mais para um filho que precisa ser acalentado do que um homem pra mim - mas apesar de eu ter deixado isso bastante especificado desde o primeiro ano, quando os peguei naquela sala vazia depois da aula de transfiguração, isso aparentemente não entrou na cabeça daquele projeto de doninha albina. Talvez bater a cabeça dele contra uma lousa faça-o entender o sentido da coisa toda.

Ou não.

A pior parte é vê-lo triste - por que eu sei que não importa o quanto eu passe a mão na cabeça dele e peça para que deixe passar, eu sei que ele não vai. Mesmo que a briga não seja definitiva (nunca são, já deu para perceber), ele sempre acaba saindo emocionalmente instável e frágil delas. Principalmente quando as brigas eram como aquelas, em que não era só o projeto de sonserino arrogante quem gritava e meu primo só tentava se defender; os dois haviam gritado acusasões e por mais infundadas que fossem - eu não realmente acredito que ele havia considerando ser trocado por Lysander Scamander. Não só por que Lys é dois anos mais novo, mas por que eu duvido muito que alguém como aquele loiro fosse sequer se aproximar de um caçador de zonzóbulos, como o garoto que passara tropeçando nos próprios cadarços alguns minutos depois - e os dois haviam resolvido romper. Uma hora ou outra aquilo _iria_ terminar mal.

Mas não àquela tarde e definitivamente não no Valentine's Day. Não quando uma revoada de passáros cor-de-rosa voou pelo jardim e parou bem diante de nós, formando um coração no ar. Por um momento eu achei que fosse pra mim (afinal, eu não recebi nem um cartãozinho nem de congratulações pelo cargo de futura titia solteirona hoje), mas quando aquele rapaz se prostrou diante de nós com uma caixa de chocolates e um buquê de flores, eu percebi _quem_ tinha sido realmente presenteado.

E é nesses momentos em que eu invejo o relacionamento deles, tudo o que eles_ têm_. Por que pelo no brilho no olhar de Scorpius e o sorriso bobo de Albus antes de pular nele, beijando-o e rolando pela grama, eu sei que esses dois se amam _de verdade_. E isso não está nem perto de mudar.


End file.
